


do you promise me you'll stay

by loosingletters



Series: light [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “What are you doing here?”Or: Obi-Wan is overworking himself, Anakin and Ahsoka run an intervention.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: light [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998
Comments: 33
Kudos: 588





	do you promise me you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_annoying_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_annoying_fool/gifts).



> This was born out of a hilarious conversation. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan must have been so distracted by his reports and ever-growing workload that he hadn’t even noticed the door of his quarters opening. It was only when he heard an incredulous “ _Master!”_ that his eyes flickered upwards, spotting dark robes. Obi-Wan focused on his report again, long used to his Padawan, _former_ Padawan now, they had made Anakin a Knight already, dropped in at all times to hang out once he had finished his own duties. Obi-Wan would be the first to speak out about how wrong this situation was. Anakin shouldn’t have to carry the burden of war yet, or at all, and his rare free time with his master shouldn’t be spent watching him work or seeing him only once in a while when they were lucky enough to get a bloody assignment together.

But Obi-Wan hadn’t ever been granted a transitional period either, why would the Force be any kinder to his Padawan?

“Just sit down on my bed, Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him and ran his hand through his hair. It was starting to get annoyingly long. He hadn’t cut it off when he’d been sent to the front because of Anakin’s fondness for it. They had made it something of a tradition to braid it together and the simple movements had helped him get used to his new prosthetic. Anakin had done countless braids with Obi-Wan’s red hair, but now, on the battlefield, it was more an annoyance than anything if even one strand came loose. Obi-Wan certainly couldn’t understand how his own Master could stand running around without his hair put together in a braid. Obi-Wan hadn’t ever enjoyed his strands falling past his shoulders and so had kept his done up, braided or wrapped around his wooden hairpin. In the past weeks, however, he had already almost lost his hairpin thrice, if not for one of his men picking it up and returning it to him. His hair was really just an annoyance at this point.

“Oh, Force. I can’t believe Master was right.”

That was not Anakin’s voice.

Obi-Wan now did tear his eyes away from his datapad and found himself looking at a Padawan clad in dark robes that were, indeed, the same hade as Anakin preferred it. More and more Jedi had started wearing darker colors to hide the blood and the dirt stains, but the child in front of him was decidedly not Anakin.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan greeted his grand-Padawan, “I apologize, I didn’t notice that it was you.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms and snorted. “Yeah, I saw that. Master said you wouldn’t.”

Worry flickered over her face but disappeared just as quickly. She had been an open book when she had been dropped at their feet. The war had taught her to keep her emotions closer to her heart in just a few short months and it hurt Obi-Wan more than anything else. As glad as he was that Ahsoka was part of their lineage, and as aware as he was that she wouldn’t be under any other circumstances, he wished that she’d have a kinder transition to the life of a Padawan.

She shouldn’t be fighting a war. Force, they were putting 14-year-olds at the front of the bloodiest conflicts the galaxy had seen in centuries. They had to end this soon.

“How can I help you?” Obi-Wan asked. “Has there been a change in plans?”

Ahsoka only shook her head. “No, Skyguy said we’re running an intervention.”

“A what?” Obi-Wan was confused, but before Ahsoka could elaborate, his door was opened once more and Anakin stumbled through it. His face had already gained a little more color and his head wasn’t wrapped in bandages anymore, but his cheeks were still hollow. He needed to rest, he should be sleeping, and not running around the ship.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “What are you doing here?”

“Intervention,” Anakin just replied and closed the door behind himself with a kick of his boot. He was holding his drawing utensils under one arm while the other carried pillows and blankets. “Didn’t Ahsoka explain?”

“I was just getting to it, Master,” Ahsoka harrumphed. “But then you interrupted me!”

“Oh, I apologize, young one,” Anakin said with a mocking tone. “Please, do proceed.”

“No, I don’t want to anymore.” And with that Ahsoka took the place Obi-Wan had offered Anakin just before. She kicked off her boots and sat down crossed-legged on Obi-Wan’s bed, leaning against the cold wall of the ship.

Anakin only rolled his eyes at her antics, then tossed her the additional blankets and pillows he had brought.

“Okay, fine. We are making use of the Master Friend Clause,” Anakin announced. “And you are hereby ordered to leave your desk and join us on our terrible pillow fort because we don’t have enough blankets for a good one.”

“Master Friend Clause,” Obi-Wan echoed, mirroring Anakin’s inflection. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Oh, you know,” Anakin said easily and sat down next to his Padawan, propping up pillows like he had nothing better to do. “Master Friend Clause, you told me about it like… I don’t know, six years ago? When I was writing my thesis.”

Oh, yeah. _That_.

Obi-Wan remembered that.

Anakin had been fourteen and stressed about his thesis on Nubian hyperdrives despite the fact that he was under no real obligation or pressure to actually hand in a forty-page thesis on it. He hadn’t slept at all in the days before he was supposed to hand it in, not that Obi-Wan had been much better at the time, haunted by new dark visions that kept him up at night. They had both been insomniacs together until Obi-Wan had decided to take back control of the situation. Instead of just telling each other to go to sleep and then being worried about the other, he had invented the Master Friend Clause. He’d only nap when Anakin went to bed as well and so they had actually gotten back into a regular sleeping rhythm after two weeks of anything but.

“You can’t be serious,” Obi-Wan said, but Anakin just raised his brow at him and then reached for his sketchbook and grabbed one of his bigger markers. He scribbled something on it and then turned the whole book around.

 _Master Friend Clause: effective immediately_ , it read on the paper.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin said and shrugged, “I’m not responsible for it. Besides, Ahsoka hasn’t slept in like a day-“

“That’s a lie!”

“And I haven’t in…” Anakin trialed off and began counting something at his fingers, then shook his head. “I don’t even know anymore. We need to sleep and so do you, C’mon.”

Obi-Wan looked at his lineage and their makeshift pillow fort. Given that they had just propped up two pillows left and right and thrown a blanket over it all, it actually did look fairly impressive and warm and welcoming and Obi-Wan did need to sleep.

“Alright,” he agreed. Anakin grinned and made space on the bed, pulling Ahsoka close to his chest – honestly, did they had to occupy _his_ bed for this? He’d have to be the one to make it again later, why couldn’t they do this on Anakin’s bed? – so that Obi-Wan could lie down next to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan set aside his datapad, pulled the wooden hairpin from his hair, and took off his boots. Unlike the two of them, he set aside his shoes properly, then he laid down next to Ahsoka. Even through all the robes, he could feel how warm the Togruta Padawan was. No wonder that Anakin _‘I’m cold, do we have more blankets, Master?’_ Skywalker was hugging her like his life depended on it.

“And now we sleep?” Obi-Wan asked dryly, though he couldn’t entirely keep the amusement out of his voice.

“And now we sleep,” Anakin confirmed while Ahsoka only hummed, already half passed out.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan replied and closed his eyes.

Ahsoka fell asleep quickly, her breath a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long for Anakin to follow her and then, surrounded by his lineage and the feeling of home, even so many days away from Coruscant, Obi-Wan fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: These are our character designs  
> Me, burning them over the fire: nice
> 
> Anyway, Ahsoka basically wears the same robes as Anakin. Obi-Wan having long hair is my new obsession. The hairpin is important and its origin will be explained in another One-Shot that's almost ready to be posted and the long hair in general will take another one. I'm picturing something like [this](https://hanjinart.tumblr.com/post/626172687368257536/obi-wan-with-long-hair-because-im-dumb?is_highlighted_post=1) or [this!](https://www.deviantart.com/croaky/art/Jar-Kai-Sith-Obi-Wan-2-660886181)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
